Conflits
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Les relations de Sam et Pete, et de Sam et Jack


CONFLITS

Aurélia

Janvier-Février 05

Fic n° 45

Aurelia.J.M  ou aurelia_m21 

. 

Saison : Fin de la 8 ou début 9 peu importe.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Avertissement de l'auteur : J'anticipe, bien sûr, personne ne connaît à ce jour la fin de la saison 8. je termine cette histoire avant la diffusion de l'épisode Threads. O'Neill dirige le SGC, Sam est fiancée à Pete, le mariage est annoncé pour le mois prochain. J'ai shunté Kerry, ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

Résumé : Que va-t-il arriver à Pete, à quelques jours de son mariage avec Sam ?

Dédicaces : Merci Hito pour m'avoir aidé dans un passage délicat.

Quelques petits feedbacks seront les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ! Merci.

La journée avait été longue pour Sam, très longue. Pete avait tenu à la présenter à toute sa famille, et sa future belle mère lui avait préparée une réception digne d'une princesse.

Elle avait invité le ban et l'arrière ban de toute la famille, de la sœur la plus proche à la plus lointaine cousine.

Sam et Pete passaient d'un groupe à l'autre.

-Sam chérie, je te présente ma cousine Fanny qui habite en Alabama avec son mari, mais oui tu sais je t'en ai parlé, il travaille dans les transports.

Oui bien sûr, il lui en avait parlé, comme de la cousine du Colorado, et le cousin qui venait tout droit de son Vermont natal, en passant par celui qui travaillait dans les chemins de fer, et sans oublier le cousin français, celui qui avait vécu à Paris pendant quinze ans ! Ah le cousin Paul, un policier ! Celui qui avait servi de modèle à Pete. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, trop sérieux aux yeux de Sam qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les anecdotes, pas si amusante que ça, que Pete buvait avec délectation.

S'échappant de la cohue, elle atterrit sur la terrasse. Il faisait un peu plus frais, car la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait mal aux pieds et n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer se reposer.

Mais c'était compter sans la vigilance de son fiancé.

Ça ne va pas chérie ?

Elle se força à lui sourire :

-Si, mais je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai mal aux pieds, dit-elle en faisant voir ses chaussures à hauts talons.

-Tu ne viens pas danser ? dit-il un peu déçu.

Sam ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, et elle le suivit. La musique jouait un slow, un vieil air des Eagles « Hotel California », juste le morceau qui lui fallait, quelque chose d'agréable, pour se laisser porter par la musique. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Pete, il la serra contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille « je suis si heureux ! tu es merveilleuse ! »

Elle ne dit rien mais un vague malaise l'envahit. Elle aussi aurait du être heureuse… Elle ne comprenait pas cette pointe de nostalgie qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'homme seul, qui devait être là bas, à travailler, dans la lointaine montagne de Cheyenne,.

Ses amis Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient pas invités à cette soirée. C'était la soirée Shanahan, uniquement des Shanahan, toute la tribu.

Sa future belle mère était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, grande et mince avec un port de tête impressionnant. Elle avait accueilli la jeune femme avec spontanéité, et gentillesse. Sam l'avait trouvée tout de suite sympathique, mais elle se serait bien passée de cette grande réception, mais Mme Shanahan avait tenu à faire les choses en grand.

Les premiers invités commençaient à partir. Sam avait les joues rouges de toutes les embrassades et elle se sentait incapable d'associer un nom à tous les visages.

Tant pis pensa t-elle, je ne les reverrais peut être pas souvent, de toute façon après le mariage, je n'aurai pas trop de temps pour ces mondanités. Pete non plus, j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas me traîner chez sa mère tous les dimanches !

Ils rentrèrent à l'aube et Sam se plongea avec délectation dans un bain bien chaud. Puis elle rejoignit Pete qui lui était déjà couché. Il était déjà endormi et la lueur de la lampe éclairait son visage au repos. A nouveau elle frissonna. Non elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle avait tiré un trait sur ce qui aurait pu être. Elle superposa malgré elle un autre visage sur celui de Pete, elle ferma les yeux, et curieusement l'avantage n'était pas à son fiancé, pourtant beaucoup plus jeune que son général.

Dana la base de Cheyenne Daniel étudiait dans son labo un artéfact de P9N789 qu'il avait rapporté de sa dernière mission. Il ne vit pas O'Neill qui était entré sans bruit.

-Daniel !

Il sursauta

-Jack ! je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-Ça avance ? demanda O'Neill en montrant l'artefact.

-Pas si vite Jack dit en souriant le jeune archéologue, je viens juste de commencer. Je peux cependant vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une arme.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Je vous le dirais demain sans doute, mais il faut que je traduise ce qu'il y a sur le socle, et comme Teal'c n'est pas là pour m'aider ça va être un peu plus long.

Jack hocha la tête en silence, mais ne fit pas mine de partir.

Daniel leva le nez qu'il avait déjà replongé dans sa traduction

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non… en fait si… est ce que Carter vous a appelé ?

-Non, pourquoi ? elle aurait dû ? répondit Daniel

-Je ne crois pas répliqua O'Neill, c'est juste que … non rien Daniel, travaillez bien dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Daniel se replongea dans son étude et comme d'habitude oublia l'heure.

Sam se leva en retard, elle devait être à la base en début d'après midi et si elle ne se pressait pas, elle allait rater son avion.

Pete lui ne commençait que le lendemain. Il avait pris son nouveau poste à Colorado Springs depuis un mois, et travaillait à la police criminelle de la ville. Il était satisfait de son nouveau boulot, cela le changeait un peu de Chicago. Car Colorado Springs était une ville assez calme, et il y avait moins de crimes que dans le nord du pays.

Ils arrivèrent en ville vers 14 heures et Sam voulut aller tout de suite à la base.

-Tu n'as pas déjeuné Sam, prends au moins le temps de manger quelque chose.

-Pas le temps, je dois y aller.

Après un léger baiser elle descendit du taxi et fit à Pete un léger signe de la main. Puis elle allongea le pas et franchit allègrement les premiers contrôles, elle descendit au cœur de la montagne et quand elle arriva à son labo elle poussa un ouf de soulagement, elle était rentrée chez elle.

Elle ne voulut pas se poser la question de savoir pourquoi elle était si contente de retourner au travail. C'était ainsi.

Dans son labo elle retrouva tout de suite les expériences en cours, mais elle devait d'abord aller saluer le général O'Neill et voir s'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureux de la revoir.

-Mon général !

-Repos Carter, quand est ce que vous perdrez cette habitude ?

-Quand je ne serais plus militaire mon général, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Le regard du général se fit plus perçant

-Vous ne comptez pas nous quitter Carter ?

-Oh non dit-elle rapidement en essayant de se reprendre.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose pareille ? il allait penser… penser quoi ? elle n'en savait rien du tout, le regard d'O'Neill était impénétrable.

-Vous allez bien ? Votre week-end s'est bien passé ? demanda t-il avec sollicitude.

-Oui mon général, très bien, un peu fatiguant, mais très bien.

Silence. Devait-elle en dire plus ? Non elle ne le pensait pas. D'ailleurs il ne posait plus de questions.

-Carter, nous avons un briefing demain matin à 8 heures.

-Entendu mon général. Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'artéfact que nous avons trouvé sur P9N789 ?

-Tout à fait Carter.

Le corps était étendu au milieu de la cour intérieure du vieil immeuble de la rue Corbrow. C'était une bâtisse délabrée aux murs lépreux, qui avait été autrefois dans les années soixante le fleuron de l'architecture urbaine de Colorado Springs. La cour était elle aussi en piteux état et envahie par les ronces et les broussailles. C'était devenu le repaire de toute une population marginale et hors la loi, un haut lieu de trafic de drogue bien connu des services de police. Cet immeuble aurait du être abattu depuis longtemps, mais les différentes municipalités n'en avaient jamais fait une priorité.

Pete Shanahan fut un des premiers à débarquer sur les lieux. L'homme reposait étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, il pouvait avoir une quarantaine d'années et était plutôt bien vêtu. Ce n'était sûrement pas un habitant des ces lieux maudits, car ses cheveux étaient bien coupés, il semblait bien nourri et avoir une vie confortable comme en témoignait la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

-Le motif du meurtre n'est pas le vol dit Pete au jeune lieutenant à ses côtés. La police scientifique ne va pas tarder, vous bloquez l'entrée de la cour, que personne ne rentre.

-Entendu capitaine à vos ordres.

Une heure plus tard, quand le corps fut emmené à l'institut médico légal, Pete repartit vers le commissariat du centre ville où il avait été affecté. Là, c'était l'agitation habituelle, les téléphones, les fax, le travail se faisait dans un niveau sonore impressionnant. Il rédigea son rapport et prit un repas rapide dans un bar près de son bureau. L'après midi il devait enquêter sur trois cambriolages et les résultats de l'autopsie devaient arriver dans la soirée. Il avait espéré que Colorado Springs soit une ville calme, apparemment il s'était trompé.

A 18 heures 33 très exactement, le téléphone sonna. C'était le médecin légiste. Il donna à Pete ses premières conclusions. La cause de la mort n'avait pas pu être déterminée dans un premier temps. Il faudrait faire des investigations plus poussées. Il pouvait dire seulement que l'homme était mort à environ 5 heures. Puis le médecin légiste continua à parler un moment entrecoupé seulement par quelques ouis que prononçait Pete d'une voix neutre.

Il raccrocha et s'assit un instant à son bureau, à réfléchir. Puis il décrocha son téléphone, appela la base de Cheyenne Mountain et demanda un entretien avec le général O'Neill.

Il fut ébahi de la difficulté à obtenir ce rendez-vous on lui demanda son identité à plusieurs reprises, d'où il appelait, ce qu'il voulait au général. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure on lui accorda un entretien dans l'après midi. Le général était un homme très occupé et ne pourrait lui accorder que quelques minutes.

Pete ricana en raccrochant : Avec ce que je vais te dire, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne m'accordes que quelques minutes !

-Vous avez trouvé Daniel ?

-Pas encore, dit-il à Sam qui venait d'entrer. J'ai travaillé toute la journée sur les symboles écrits sur le socle et je n'arrive pas à grand-chose.

-C'est dommage que Teal'c soit en mission avec SG3, il vous aurait aidé.

-Il rentre ce soir ?

-Oui leur retour est prévu pour 21 heures.

-Bon dit Daniel en soupirant, je sens que je vais encore passer une nuit blanche sur cet artéfact.

-Oh ! ne vous plaigniez pas, vous adorez ça !

-C'est vrai dit le jeune homme en souriant. Et si on faisait une petite pause ?

-J'allais justement vous le proposer, que diriez –vous du mess pour changer ?

-C'est d'accord dit Daniel.

Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent Pete qui se rendait chez le général escorté de deux gardes.

-Pete ? dit Sam en le voyant, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai rendez vous avec le général O'Neill dit-il sans s'arrêter.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas maintenant.

-Ce soir alors ?

-Je vais rentrer très tard, il faudra que je repasse au commissariat.

Il avait déjà passé l'angle du couloir quand elle réagit.

Mais pourquoi veut-il voir le général ? Une impression désagréable l'envahit. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés brièvement sur le parking de la base, un soir qu'elle était remontée en compagnie du général et que Pete l'attendait. O'Neill avait été poli mais froid, alors que Pete s'était montré chaleureux. Il n'avait pas compris le regard glacial du général. La conversation avait été brève et très impersonnelle et O' Neill les avait quitté très vite pour monter dans sa voiture. Sur le chemin du retour Pete avait alors lancé :

-Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours au travail, le général n'a pas l'air commode.

Sam n'avait pas répondu.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le mess, elle se posait une foule de questions. Est-ce que l'entrevue porterait sur le travail ou sur des relations plus personnelles ? Elle se morigéna, sûrement le travail ! Quoi d'autre ? Cependant les deux hommes avaient un travail totalement différent, et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu les rapprocher. Pete n' était au courant que très vaguement du projet Porte des Etoiles, il l'avait appris lors de la confrontation entre Daniel et Osiris, mais depuis elle était tenue au secret professionnel et n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, il respectait son silence et lui disait que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son travail également, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pete suivit le garde et ce fut le sergent Harriman qui le reçut.

-Le général vous reçoit tout de suite, si vous voulez patienter.

Quelques instants plus tard Pete entra dans le bureau de O'Neill. Tout en s'asseyant il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, par la vitre il pouvait voir la salle de briefing, le bureau du général était sobre à l'image de son occupant, sur la table un ordinateur portable, quelques dossiers, mais aucun objet personnel, rien non plus sur les murs que l'inévitable portrait du président et dans un angle le drapeau américain. Le visage du général O'Neill était sévère, aucune chaleur dans son regard quand il lui adressa la parole.

-Je vous écoute dit d'un ton sec, tout en observant le jeune homme.

Celui-ci tira un mince dossier de son porte-document et sans un mot le tendit à O'Neill.

-Je vous écoute redit O'Neill en sortant de la chemise une photo agrandie d'un cadavre. Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il froidement.

-Un homme que l'on a trouvé dans le vieil immeuble de la rue Corbrow.

-Et pourquoi venir m'en parler ?

Pete semblait vouloir prendre son temps, mais O'Neill ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Et si vous en veniez au fait ? dit-il abruptement.

-Voici les résultats de l'autopsie pratiquée par le docteur Vorlay de l'institut médico-légal de Colorado Springs .

Pete observait le général tandis qu'il lisait le rapport, il ne vit aucune émotion sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, mâchoire carrée, forte arcade sourcilière, regard glacial, un visage dur et impénétrable. Pourtant il savait que le rapport était explosif et allait apporter une foule d'ennuis au SGC.

O'Neill lut silencieusement les quelques pages et se tournant vers le policier lui dit avec autorité :

-Cela concerne maintenant le SGC ! Vous êtes déchargé de cette affaire monsieur Shanahan.

Pete n'apprécia pas du tout le ton cassant du militaire. Il avait fait cette démarche en toute honnêteté et n'entendait pas se laisser ainsi marcher sur les pieds.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez autorité en la matière, dit Pete avec une grande douceur. Cette affaire est la mienne, et seule ma hiérarchie peut me décharger. Si je suis venu vous voir c'est que je pensais que cela pouvait vous intéresser.

O'Neill regarda à nouveau le rapport, il y avait là un compte rendu radiologique avec une radio du crâne où l'on voyait nettement une forme serpentine enroulée à la base du cervelet.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'ennemi auquel vous vous attaquez reprit O'Neill. Ce serait votre intérêt de nous remettre volontairement cette affaire avant qu'un drame ait lieu.

-Ah oui ces histoires d'extra terrestres ! j'ai hâte d'en voir un ! Se moqua t-il.

O'Neill le regarda interloqué et méprisant :

-Je ne vous le souhaite pas monsieur Shanahan ! Et après un dernier regard appuyé il ajouta :

- Cet entretien est terminé.

-Vous pouvez garder le dossier j'en ai un double ! dit Pete grand seigneur

-Vous aurez très bientôt de mes nouvelles reprit O'Neill glacial.

-C'est mon enquête dit Pete et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre cela. Finalement je regrette d'être venu, ajouta t- il comme pour lui-même.

Pete sortit furieux du bureau du général quel abruti ce type ! Mais comment Sam peut-elle travailler avec lui ? Il fut escorté de la base jusqu'à la surface par deux gardes qui l'attendaient à la porte du bureau. Il ne revit pas Sam et alla directement au commissariat.

Là, les ennuis commencèrent immédiatement, le général O'Neill n'avait pas chômé et Pete furieux se rendit à la convocation de son supérieur.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'aller voir les militaires ? Vous êtes fou ?

Son chef un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la silhouette alourdie par trop de sandwiches et de bières, était vautré dans son fauteuil et dardait sur Pete un œil furibond.

Pete était bien ennuyé et décida de faire profil bas.

-Ecoutez monsieur, nous sommes en présence de quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

Le commandant Mastretch se radoucit.

-Oui en effet c'est étrange, qu'est ce que cela peut bien être que ce truc qu'il a dans le cerveau ? Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Pas vraiment dit Pete prudemment. Il se trouvait pris entre deux feux, sa hiérarchie à qui il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, et l'Air Force avec son représentant, le redoutable général O'Neill.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous allé voir l'armée ?

Alors Pete se lança dans une histoire abracadabrante, des expériences génétiques faites par l'armée, et top secrètes. Un jour il était tombé sur une de ses créatures étranges (là, il mentait à peine, car il avait vu Osiris et son arme de poing). L'armée l'avait obligé au secret, et il n'y avait pu repensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son premier réflexe avait été de trouver l'Air Force. L'histoire était cependant plausible, l'armée était réputée pour son manque de communication avec le grand public et chacun se plaisait à aller raconter un tas d'histoires de secrets jalousement gardés. Le récit de Pete allait dans le sens de l'imagerie populaire.

-Pourquoi n'en avez pas parlé dans votre rapport ?

-L'armée me l'avait interdit sous peine de poursuites. J'ai préféré me taire.

Le commandant Mastretch avala la couleuvre plus facilement que Pete l'aurait pensé. Il faut dire qu'il est parfois plus facile de croire à une histoire à dormir debout qu'à la vérité.

-Ah ces militaires ! soupira le commandant en s'épongeant le front. Je vous charge de cette enquête, Pete. Ne lésinez pas sur les moyens.

-Cela ne va pas être simple, chef, le général O'Neill ne veut pas de la police sur ce coup.

-Evidemment, s'ils ont des choses à cacher ! ricana Mastretch.

-Peut être pourrais-je travailler avec eux ? dit Pete.

-Non ! Je viens de voir un appel du général de la base de Colorado Springs, il m'a dit qu'ils reprenaient l'enquête et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de la police. Mais je ne suis pas de cet avis, vous agirez avec votre équipe habituelle, les lieutenants Ringo et Mac Callum.

-Bien chef.

Pete souriait intérieurement en sortant du bureau de son chef, lui qui pensait se faire passer un savon, il avait l'enquête pour lui tout seul.

« A nous deux général O'Neill »

O'Neill pendant ce temps avait réuni SG1 et leur montra la photo du cadavre.

-Un goa'uld sur la terre, c'est rare dit Teal'c.

-Et c'est très inquiétant poursuivit Daniel, il n'est sûrement pas le seul. Je pense qu'il y a eu beaucoup de goa'ulds piégés quand la porte des étoiles fut enterrée.

-C'est probable dit O'Neill. Mais ce n'est pas par hasard s'il est arrivé à Colorado Springs, il a du apprendre que la porte des étoiles se trouvait ici.

-C'est pourtant le secret le mieux gardé de la terre dit Daniel.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui le connaît ce secret, ne serait-ce que les hommes du NID. En zone de 51 ce sont des centaines de personnes, dit O'Neill amèrement.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe tandis que chacun feuilletait le dossier devant lui.

Sam restait silencieuse, elle ne savait quoi penser. C'était donc de cela qu'était venu parler Pete dans la soirée. Il avait du demander l'aide du SGC et il avait bien fait pensa t-elle. Les Goa'ulds étaient des ennemis bien trop redoutables pour des novices qui se laisseraient facilement prendre dans leurs filets. Elle avait toute confiance en Pete sur le plan professionnel, mais là cela dépassait ses compétences.

-Vous ne dites rien colonel ? dit O'Neill.

-Excusez-moi, mon général, je réfléchissais. Je suppose que vous nous confiez l'enquête ?

-Naturellement, je vous décharge pour le moment de vos missions. Vous vous consacrerez uniquement à cette tâche jusqu'à que nous sachions de quoi il retourne. Ha ! colonel, votre…f… monsieur Shanahan est venu me voir cette après midi, j'espère qu'il a compris le message et qu'il ne nous mettra pas de bâtons dans les roues.

Non, il n'avait pas pu le dire, le mot « fiancé » était resté dans sa gorge. Sam rougit mal à l'aise, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il donnait ses ordres. Elle rata le début de sa phrase

-… toutes les heures, c'est entendu Carter ?

-Excusez moi mon général… je….

Il eut un geste d'impatience :

-Je vous demande de prendre le commandement de cette mission et de me faire un rapport toutes les heures ! dit-il en martelant ses mots.

Elle se troubla et s'excusa :

-Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mon général….

Il se radoucit :

-C'est moi qui m'excuse Carter, mais de savoir des goa'ulds si près de la porte me met de très mauvaise humeur.

-Avez-vous pensé O'Neill qu'ils auraient pu venir par un vaisseau et qu'ils ne sont peut être pas sur terre depuis longtemps suggéra Teal'c.

-Oh oui j'y pense, je ne pense même qu'à cela, soupira le général.

-On n' aurait pas détecté un vaisseau entrant dans notre espace aérien ? questionna Daniel.

-Peut être pas dit Sam, avec un bouclier d'invisibilité, il aurait pu passer à travers nos radars.

-A ce sujet justement le Pentagone travaille à un renforcement de nos défenses pour éviter ce genre de chose dit O'Neill. Allez au travail les enfants ! Ne perdons pas de temps.

Le soir, Sam et son équipe avaient déjà fait un tour dans la rue Corbrow. La rue était déserte, un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi autour de la maison et il était impossible de pénétrer dans la cour intérieure de la maison sans forcer les scellés apposés sur la porte d'entrée. Cela ne gêna aucunement les membres de SG1 qui savaient se déjouer des fermetures et passer sans laisser de traces. Dans la cour, l'emplacement du corps était marqué à la craie sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte , mais des piétinements autour de la zone avaient dû effacer toutes les empreintes qui auraient pu être intéressantes.

-Bon, nous ne trouverons rien de bien passionnant ici conclut-elle.

Elle fit son rapport au général O' Neill et ils se séparèrent.

-Bonne nuit Sam dirent Daniel et Teal'c.

-Bonne nuit répondit-elle.

Sam rentra directement chez elle, il était 23 heures et il y avait de la lumière à la fenêtre du séjour. Pete était arrivé.

-Je suis là dit-elle en posant ses clés dans l'entrée.

-Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Chérie ?

-Oui merci, un jus d'orange, j'ai très soif.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Pete avait sorti quelques restes du frigo et Sam grignota sans conviction un morceau de pain et de fromage qu'elle fit descendre avec son jus de fruit. Elle termina ce léger repas par un yaourt.

-Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée dit-elle.

-Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Après une douche rapide qui lui détendit les nerfs, elle s'allongea et éteignit la lumière. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Pete lui parler du général , car elle se doutait que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu dors déjà chérie ?

-Fatiguée… dit- elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Il n'est pas commode ton patron tu sais, commença Pete, il voulait me débarquer de l'affaire.

Elle émit un vague grognement. Il continua soudain véhément.

-Quel culot ! Un petit général, une seule étoile ! et ça se croit le nombril du monde !

Elle était soudainement réveillée :

-Tu parles de qui là ? dit-elle sèchement.

-Mais de O'Neill !

Elle ralluma la lampe et le regard soudain glacial, elle répliqua :

- Le GENERAL O'Neill est l'homme le plus compétent que je connaisse. Il a sauvé cette planète et tous les gens qui s'y trouvent à de nombreuses reprises, aux prix de sacrifices dont tu n'as même pas idée. Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui ainsi.

Surpris par le regard froid de la jeune femme, Pete haussa les sourcils. Jusqu'ici, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Suspicieux, il se rembrunit, passablement humilié.

- Je trouve que tu le défends avec un peu trop de force…

- Je le défends en effet parce qu'il mérite non seulement ton respect mais ta reconnaissance. Le Général est un homme bien, peut-être intransigeant mais toujours juste… J'ai passé des années à ses côtés, j'ai travaillé avec lui, en mission, sur le terrain, et je… je… continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter submergée par un trop plein d'émotion.

Les joues brûlantes, la respiration courte, Sam comprit rapidement qu'elle devait retrouver son calme au plus vite. En effet, Pete la regardait à présent avec une appréhension non feinte.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? finit-il par lâcher, la scrutant sans vergogne à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant la trahir.

- … Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle en se détournant.

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Le comportement de la jeune femme était bien trop suspect. Il posa donc une main ferme sur son épaule et la retourna de force vers lui.

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.

Elle se dégagea cependant d'un geste agressif et se leva précipitamment.

- Non !

Mais incapable d'en dire davantage, elle empoigna ses vêtements, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'habilla à la hâte.

Elle était bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait réagit comme une idiote à s'emporter ainsi et n'avait réussi qu'à se trahir devant Pete ! Quelle importance qu'il pense du mal de son supérieur… C'était son droit… Mais voir Jack décrit ainsi, en des termes si rabaissant, avec tellement de dédain… Impossible de ne rien dire. Impossible de se taire… Plus furieuse contre elle-même que contre son fiancé, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et entendit à peine Pete l'appeler.

-Mais où vas-tu chérie ?

-Je retourne à la base, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Elle s'efforça de se calmer pendant le quart d'heure de route qui la séparait de la Cheyenne Mountain. Elle ralentit encore aux abords de la base et se gara sur le parking presque désert à cette heure. Elle passa les barrières et descendit dans les profondeurs de la base. Elle alla directement à ses quartiers, ouvrit la porte alluma la lumière. Elle contempla un instant le décor gris, les murs gris, l'armoire grise, la table grise. Malgré elle, elle sourit devant la laideur de ses quartiers. Amoureuse ? Non, bien sûr … elle se coucha tout de suite et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle était chez elle.

Le briefing était commencé depuis une heure, ils avaient expliqué à O'Neill la situation, et maintenant ils étaient penchés sur un plan cadastral du quartier.

-Jack le quartier est plutôt mal famé dit Daniel. On va vite se faire repérer.

-C'est exact mon général, à visages découverts on a aucune chance. Les gens ne nous parlerons pas plus qu'ils ne parlent à la police, dit Sam.

-Vous pensez à une infiltration Carter ?

-Oui mon général, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il montra sur le plan l'emplacement de la maison du meurtre. Autour il y avait deux commerces qui avaient fermés, en raison du vandalisme, et un bar que la police tolérait car elle y avait ses indics. Le bar était situé à environ trente mètres de la maison. Il était fréquenté par des prostituées, des dealers de drogue et toute une population noctambule en recherche de sensations fortes.

-Cela ne me plait pas beaucoup de vous savoir là bas, Carter.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle en fut doucement émue.

-Vous savez, mon général, je sais me défendre.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais ici vous êtes sur terre, dans une opération clandestine, à la barbe de la police et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Soyez très prudente. Teal'c et Daniel vous veillerez bien sur elle. Et tenez moi au courant.

Le général aurait bien voulu participer à l'opération, mais il se réservait ce droit éventuellement au cas où. Il les regarda partir avec une sourde angoisse au cœur, comme un pressentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour se préparer. Daniel devait jouer le rôle d'un client et se fondre dans la population du bar. Teal'c lui serait à l'extérieur et surveillerait les communications radio. Quant à Sam, elle avait le rôle le plus délicat, celui d'une call girl et elle devait de l'intérieur essayer de repérer s'il y avait des goa'ulds et si elle le pouvait les attirer dans un piège. Quand Sam arriva Daniel et Teal'c était déjà en place. le bar était bondé, il était minuit et demi.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et commanda une vodka. Elle ne vit pas Daniel car le bar était sombre et enfumé, la luminosité faible propice à tous les trafics. Daniel la vit tout de suite et resta estomaqué. Heureusement que Jack n'est pas là, il aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie pensa t-il.

Elle était vêtue d'une jupe ultra courte qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, ses longues fines étaient enfermées jusqu'aux genoux dans des bottes, et elle avait un petit haut en soie noire qui découvrait son nombril et voilait à peine sa poitrine. Son maquillage était outré, ses yeux si bleus paraissaient presque noirs et elle avait vaporisé des paillettes sur ses cheveux, qui paraissaient rouges sous les lampes teintées du bar.

Elle sirotait sa vodka, agacée par les regards concupiscents que lui jetait son voisin, elle s'apprêtait à le rembarrer, quand soudain elle se mit à trembler. Elle but une longue gorgée pour se calmer. Elle avait senti quelque chose, d'infiniment désagréable comme une présence hostile, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, elle devait se rapprocher de l'homme. Avec une grimace de dégoût dissimulée par un sourire elle se pencha vers son voisin qui plongea aussitôt les yeux dans son profond décolleté. Elle se sentait salie par ce regard, mais elle était suffisamment près pour sentir la présence d'un goa'uld.

-Je t'offre un verre, chérie dit il d'une voix basse.

Elle réussit à éviter la sale patte de l'homme qui voulait lui prendre le bras et se glissant de son tabouret elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers les toilettes. Elle attendit que la pièce se vide, se lava les mains et dès qu'elle le put elle appela Teal'c.

-Il y a un Goa'uld au bar. Un homme de trente ans environ, brun, aux yeux très noirs.

-Bien reçu dit Teal'c.

-Je retourne dans la salle dit Sam, il y en a peut être d'autres, et il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

-Entendu colonel Carter, je préviens immédiatement le général.

Après le départ de Sam, Pete finalement ne s'était pas couché. Il avait tourné en rond dans l'appartement. Il était furieux, mais surtout inquiet. Le comportement de Sam, n'était pas habituel, elle avait failli perdre son sang froid. Dès que l'on touchait à son équipe, on marchait sur des œufs. Elle ne supportait pas la moindre critique sur ses amis. Il se souvenait qu'un jour il s'était gentiment moqué de Daniel, elle l'avait très mal pris. Mais en ce qui concernait le général O'Neill, il avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas de la simple amitié qui les unissait. Une inquiétude sourde le tenait éveillé, il pouvait mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait : la jalousie. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver à son général, il n'était plus tout jeune, il avait encore fière allure certes, mais il avait un air sévère qui le vieillissait et des cheveux blancs. Il faudrait qu'il reparle de ça avec Sam. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait supporter de la partager ne serait –ce qu'en pensées avec un autre.

Il préféra ne pas se coucher, et il se rendit au commissariat. Son chef était pas toujours là.

-Ah Shanahan ! Vous tombez bien. Il y a eu des coups de feu dans la rue Corbrow.

-Curieux ! dans la même rue que le meurtre de ce matin !

-Oui, il faudrait faire une descente dans le bar. Prenez tout le monde qu'il vous faut, et ramassez-moi toute cette racaille !

-Entendu chef, je m'en occupe.

Il fit le rappel de ses troupes, les lieutenants Ringo et Mac Callum, plus quelques agents de terrain disponibles.

La rue Corbrow était silencieuse. C'était une rue pratiquement inhabitée, les quelques rares passants encore debout à cette heure évitaient soigneusement de s'y promener, car c'était devenu un vrai coupe-gorge , et à la fermeture du bar aux premières heures de l'aube les incidents n'y étaient pas rares. Le commandant Mastretch avait bien raison de vouloir fermer ce repaire de dealers, pensa Pete en garant le fourgon tous feux éteints devant le bar. Il y avait bien des indics qui fréquentaient ce bar, mais il y avait sans arrêt des bagarres, et le jeu n'en valait plus chandelle, et c'était une nuisance pour les habitations qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du boulevard.

Les policiers se déployèrent en silence, quelques uns se placèrent à la sortie à l'arrière dans une petite ruelle, qui était pratique pour fuir, ou sortir incognito du bouge. Pete et son escouade pénétrèrent l'arme au poing et lancèrent un tonitruant :

-Police, les mains en l'air, que personne ne bouge.

Sam eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant son fiancé qui organisait la rafle. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle se fasse prendre. Daniel dans la salle était déjà les menottes aux poignets et un policier zélé l'entraînait vers la sortie. Il jeta un regard d'impuissance à Sam. Celle-ci se glissa en direction des toilettes à la faveur du faible l'éclairage. Personne ne la vit. Mais elle était coincée, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue mais qui aussi était gardée, elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et ne fit aucun bruit écoutant les rumeurs et les cris dans la salle.

Puis tout se calma, il n'y avait apparemment plus personne. Pourtant son cœur s'accéléra quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et s'ouvrir toutes les portes des toilettes. Naturellement elle fut découverte, mais elle se laissa prendre. Jouant le jeu elle les injuria d'une voix vulgaire et fut emmenée sans ménagement dans le fourgon. Sam était en colère et n'eut aucun mal à jouer les furies. Le général pourtant avait été clair, la police ne devait pas intervenir. Qu'est ce qui leur avait pris aux policiers ! Ils leur avait fait rater l'opération, et maintenant les goa'ulds étaient libres d'agir. Elle ne savait pas si l'homme qu'elle avait vu au bar avait arrêté lui aussi. Sans doute , mais il n'aurait aucun mal à se libérer.

Le commissariat central était situé dans un vieil immeuble construit début du 20ème siècle. Il se composait d'un corps de bâtiments en briques, auquel on accédait par un porche donnant sur une cour. Malgré l'heure tardive, des lumières brillaient à toutes les fenêtres.

Les prisonniers bruyants et proférant des insultes furent poussés sans ménagement dans la grande salle et conduits immédiatement en cellule. On les enferma par groupe d'une dizaine environ, dans des box séparés entre eux par des grilles. L'air puait le renfermé et les odeurs corporelles des précédents occupants. Une lumière chiche était dispensée par de simples ampoules qui pendaient du plafond par un fil électrique. Le long de chaque mur des bancs fixés au sol par des gros rivets permettaient tout juste au prisonnier de s'asseoir mais pas de s'allonger. Sinistre ! La nuit promettait d'être longue. Daniel et Sam étaient dans des box contigus et ils se retrouvèrent de chaque côté de la grille.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Dit Daniel, il n'y a aucun moyen de prévenir Teal'c.

-Je l'ai fait, juste avant d'être arrêtée, je pense que le général est maintenant au courant.

Au bout de trois heures la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir la plupart des prisonniers s'étaient assoupis. Dans un box plus éloigné on entendait crier, d' autre chuchotaient.

Daniel et Sam s'étaient assis dos à dos appuyés à la grille, ils pouvaient ainsi parler sans se faire trop remarquer.

-Daniel, j'ai remarqué un Goa'uld près de moi au bar, vous l'avez vu ?

-J'ai vu un homme qui s'était rapproché de vous, c'est lui ?

-Oui, et je suis allée ensuite aux toilettes pour appeler Teal'c. Est-ce que vous savez s'il est ici ?

-Je le pense, ils ont raflé tout le monde, la surprise a été totale, personne n'a pu s'échapper.

-En tout cas, il n'est pas tout près, je ne sens pas sa présence. Je pense qu'il n'était pas seul, il doit y en avoir d'autres.

-Il y a une dizaine de cellules comme celles là, il doit être plus loin, dit Daniel.

Après un moment de silence il reprit :

-Je croyais que Jack avait interdit à la police d'agir !

-Je le croyais aussi dit Sam en soupirant.

-Il ne vous a pas vu ?

-Qui ça ? le Goa'uld ? je ne crois pas.

-Non ! pas le Goa'uld , Pete ?

-Non, je me suis cachée… mais je crois que ça ne va pas durer, dit-elle à voix basse en voyant s'approcher son fiancé.

-Toi ! dit-il en montrant du doigt la jeune femme qui s'était retournée dans le vain espoir qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Finalement elle trouva que c'était puéril comme attitude et très calme, elle se retourna d'un bloc, il ne servait à rien de tergiverser davantage.

Il eut un « oh » de surprise, mais son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, il dit à l'agent qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Je vais l'interroger tout de suite dans mon bureau.

-Oui lieutenant.

Et prenant la jeune femme d'un geste brusque du bras, il la conduisit dans son bureau dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, la déshabillant du regard d'un air méprisant.

-A quoi tu joues Sam ? Tu fais la pute maintenant en dehors de tes heures de travail ! dit-il froidement.

Elle blanchit, jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, Où était l'homme si doux qu'elle aimait ? Mais elle fréquentait Pete, pas le policier, pensa t-elle. Elle se dit en un éclair que finalement les gens avaient bien des facettes. Elle-même quand elle était en mission ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image de la jolie et douce fiancée qu'elle avait montrée à la famille Shanahan.

Elle respira profondément pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Je t'interdis, de me parler de cette façon, dit-elle glaciale, ses yeux bleus le fixant froidement, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-C'es possible, mais je sais ce que je vois, ma fiancée dans une tenue plus que légère, dans un bar mal famé, à boire de l'alcool.

Inutile de répondre à cette phrase. Il était hors d'état d'entendre quoique ce soit. Elle biaisa :

-Je croyais que le général O'Neill t'avait déchargé de cette affaire de meurtre ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Je fais mon boulot c'est tout.

-Et moi aussi je fais mon boulot ! répliqua –elle. Et là tu as tout gâché !

-Tu étais en mission ? dit-il d'un ton plus hésitant.

-Naturellement, tu crois que c'est pour mon plaisir que je suis dans cette tenue !

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais que des missions sur d'autres… …ailleurs… dit-il en hésitant à employer le mot planètes.

-C'est rare, mais cela arrive dit-elle en se radoucissant.

Il la regarda, gêné :

-Mets ça dit-il en lui donnant sa veste.

Elle passa le vêtement avec plaisir, elle frissonnait dans sa tenue légère.

-Maintenant tu dois me laisser repartir et libérer Daniel.

-Parce qu'il est là lui aussi !

-Tu penses bien que je ne suis pas seule !

-N'empêche que je dois consigner ton interrogatoire. Tout le monde a vu que je t'avais emmenée, je ne peux pas te libérer.

Elle soupira :

-Je peux téléphoner ?

-Non ! C'est interdit.

-Je suis en garde à vue ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était le général O'Neill en colère.

-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi Shanahan ! je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Carter, venez avec moi.

Pete furieux de l'interruption du général, joua son va tout, son honneur devant Sam était en jeu.

-Elle n'ira nulle part monsieur, elle est en garde à vue à partir de maintenant, d'ailleurs cette affaire n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre d'hier, et vous n'êtes pas concerné O'Neill par les descentes de police dans les quartiers de la ville.

-Mais… dit Sam.

-Laissez moi faire Carter, dit O'Neill.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. En un éclair Pete repensa à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Sam. Il craignait de perdre la face devant Sam qui ne le regardait plus, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour son supérieur. Le cœur de Pete se serra, elle le regardait comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé, lui. O'Neill le dominait de sa haute taille, de sa force et de son charisme. Il ne faisait pas le poids et le sentait, c'est ce qui le poussa à résister, par fierté, pour ne pas rendre les armes immédiatement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en garde à vue maintenant, dit O'Neill tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est jamais venue dans votre commissariat et personne ne l'a vue, ainsi que Daniel.

-Je ne peux pas, mon chef me tomberait sur le dos.

O'Neil eut un petit sourire que Pete trouva méprisant.

-Peut être que ceci va vous décider, mais je suis bien bon de patienter ainsi, dit-il en sortant de la poche de sa veste une lettre officielle à en tête du Pentagone. Un ordre de libérer immédiatement le colonel Samantha Carter et le Docteur Daniel Jackson et d'effacer toute trace de leur passage dans les dossiers du commissariat.

Pete capitula, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Venez Carter dit O'Neill.

Elle partit sans même un regard pour son fiancé, elle était ulcérée de son attitude, il avait tenu tête au général, elle en était gênée.

-Excusez-le mon général. Mais il a fait capoter la mission, je suis désolée -Ce n'est pas grave Carter, il a fait son travail tout simplement. Mais rassurez vous nous avons le Goa'uld. La description que vous avez faite à Teal'c nous a permis de le repérer. Il a été pris dans la rafle avec vous deux, et est en route pour une cellule du SGC. Elle respira un peu mieux. Elle se sentait oppressée, la mission avait tout de même réussi en partie, ils avaient pris un Goa'uld, malheureusement il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il y en avait un autre.

O'Neill sembla seulement maintenant remarquer la tenue de Sam :

-Vous avez un sens du déguisement très poussé, dit-il en la détaillant sans vergogne.

Elle rougit :

-Mon général !

-Excusez-moi Carter, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir ainsi.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'habitude dit-elle en souriant. Heureusement que c'est terminé.

Le retour à la base se fit en silence.

-Débriefing à huit heures demain matin Carter, dit le général en la laissant dans la zone d'habitation.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers ses quartiers où elle prit une longue douche bien chaude. Quel plaisir pensa t-elle de se débarrasser de toute cette saleté qui lui collait à la peau. Ses cheveux sentaient le tabac et le parfum bon marché.

Elle avait déjà oublié Pete et ses états d'âme et ne songeait plus qu'au Goa'uld qui devait être dans une cellule de force du SGC. Le général allait sans doute l'interroger, dès ce soir.

L'interrogatoire du Goa'uld n'avait pas donné grand chose. Le général avait passé une heure avec lui. Apparemment, c'était un homme sans aucun pouvoir qui menait une existence banale. Un Goa'uld resté sur terre depuis deux mille ans et qui avait changé de corps environ tous les deux cents ans. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'arrogance de sa race. Ayant toujours vécu parmi les humains, il en avait adopté les coutumes au fur et à mesure que les siècles changeaient. Il habitait Colorado Springs depuis une dizaine d'années, était employé dans une usine de confection et passait ses soirées à jouer et à boire dans le bar de la rue Corbrow.

O'Neill avait paru surpris de sa bonne volonté, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de parler ainsi avec un Goa'uld. L'homme avait cependant quelques petites choses à se reprocher car, lorsque le général aborda le problème du meurtre, il sembla tout à coup perdre la mémoire.

Sam ressortit de ses quartiers rafraîchie et revigorée par la douche elle alla trouver O'Neill.

-Alors mon général, ce Goa'uld ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, on dirait un citoyen américain très ordinaire.

-Ce qu'il est mon général, il a sans doute toujours vécu sur terre.

-En effet, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'être méfiant, Carter. Je crois que je détesterais toujours les Goa'ulds, dit-il en riant.

-C'est le contraire qui serait étonnant dit Sam, en riant à son tour.

-Et si vous alliez vous reposer Carter ? Votre… fiancé va s'inquiéter.

Avait-elle perçu comme une faiblesse dans sa voix ? une sorte de coupure avant le mot fiancée, elle l'aurait juré.

-On est un peu en froid en ce moment dit-elle. Et puis ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne va pas arranger les choses.

Il répondit par une petite grimace, qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici à la base mon général, ce sera plus simple.

-Comme vous voudrez Carter. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon général.

Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour du couloir. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi seul, la démarche un peu lourde, lente, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. La fonction de commandant du SGC l'avait éloigné de ses amis. Ils se retrouvaient souvent, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Sam regrettait le temps où il n' était que colonel. Il était alors beaucoup plus proche d'eux, et ils partageaient le même travail.

Le lendemain, Pete alla travailler de bonne heure. Il avait très peu dormi et n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sam. Il était en colère contre elle, contre O'Neill qui l'avait encore accaparée dans sa base.

Le commissariat était en effervescence. Les interrogatoires de la nuit avaient été fructueux, ils avaient en effet découvert un réseau important de trafic de drogue qui transitait par ce bar. Le commissaire Mastretch se frottait les mains et était d'excellente humeur.

-Alors Shanahan, vous avez interrogé une femme la nuit dernière, qui est-elle ?

-Quelle femme chef ?

-Celle que vous avez emmenée dans votre bureau.

-Je n'ai emmené personne dans mon bureau dit-il d'une voix neutre. Et il tendit au commissaire le papier à en tête du Pentagone en lui racontant la visite éclair du général O'Neill.

-Je craignais en effet que ça se passe comme ça. Quand les militaires ont quelque chose dans la tête…

-Que fait-on chef ? demanda Pete.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et je ne veux pas de problèmes avec l'armée. Mais je me demande pourquoi l'armée intervient dans une banale histoire de meurtre. Vous fréquentez une jeune femme qui est militaire à Cheyenne Mountain ? N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Pete en hésitant.

-Vous savez ce qu'ils font dans cette base ?

-Pas vraiment, une histoire de radars spaciaux temporels je crois, dit-il, en donnant la couverture officielle de la base.

-Vous pourriez essayer d'en savoir plus ?

-Non, chef, je ne pense pas. Samantha est soumise au secret professionnel. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de son travail.

-Dommage dit Mastretch, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que les militaires ont trafiqué. Je vous donne votre journée Shanahan, vous avez une sale tête.

-Merci monsieur dit Pete avec un sourire. Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

Pete n'alla pas dormir, il retourna dans la rue Corbrow, et seul entreprit de visiter la vaste maison où avait eu lieu le meurtre. Il savait qu'il commettait une imprudence. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'extras terrestres, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte

De jour, l'immeuble était aussi sinistre que la nuit. Il pleuvait ce matin sur la ville, une bruine continue et froide. Les rues étaient calmes en ce milieu de matinée. Quelques rares passants pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leurs maisons ou de leurs bureau, allongeaient le pas. Il gara sa voiture banalisée à proximité et releva le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent. Vraiment un sale temps. Levant vers les yeux vers le ciel parcouru de gros nuages gris, il hésita un instant, puis avec un haussement d'épaules il décida d'aller plus avant et passa sous le porche, il n'y avait plus personne, la police avait fait évacuer le squatt et boucher les portes et les fenêtres. On voyait encore sur le pavé les traces de craie diluées marquant l'emplacement du corps.

Il pénétra dans la maison par une cave. C'était le silence, ponctué des craquements sinistres de la vieille maison, souvenirs de tous les anciens occupants qui y avaient défilé depuis plus d'un siècle. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, parcourant les pièces les unes après les autres, enfilant de longs couloirs sinistres, jonchés de détritus en tout genre, de vieilles planches, de morceaux de pierres, de gravats et de bouts tuyauterie.

Il ne fit pas de bruit, mais dans l'ouverture d'une porte une très mauvaise surprise l'attendait, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme étrange aux yeux de braise qui sans un mot, pointa sur lui une arme et tira à bout portant un coup dans sa direction, avant même qu'il ait pu réagir. Un éclair jaillit du canon, tandis qu'une douleur atroce l'enveloppait comme dans un rideau de flammes bleutées. Il chancela et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol.

Il ne sentit pas le second coup qui le tua.

Depuis trois jours Sam était hors de son corps, elle avait perdu tout contrôle, sur elle-même, sur sa vie. Elle avait tout laissé à l'abandon, s'en remettant à la famille de Pete, obéissant docilement, et acceptant tous les souhaits de celle-ci pour la cérémonie.

Ils vinrent tous, comme pour la fête des fiançailles si proche et si lointaine. Un masque de douleur artificiel et de circonstance sur le visage. Seule sa proche famille le pleurait, sa mère était effondrée, son père plus apte à dissimuler ses sentiments, la soutenait dans cette épreuve.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité que les gens de la base viennent aux obsèques, juste ses amis les plus proches, Daniel, Teal'c, et naturellement son général.

Après la cérémonie durant la veillée, O'Neill et le commandant Mastrecth le patron de Pete s'étaient parlé. Sam les avait vus se retirer dans une pièce et discuter âprement. Rien n'avait filtré de cette conversation, mais le commandant était sorti rapidement. Finalement elle s'en fichait, elle ne le reverrait pas.

Elle sentait une colère permanente gronder en elle. Pourquoi Pete était-il retourné dans la maison ? Et seul ? Une erreur de débutant ! Quelle stupidité ! Il n'avait eu aucune idée du danger encouru, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu.

Elle parcourut les pièces de sa maison où il avait laissé sa trace. Des revues traînaient encore, des vêtements qu'elle ramassa machinalement, des objets personnels comme son agenda, son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et vit tout de suite la petite photo d'elle à côté d'un portrait de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elle se mit à pleurer sans même s'en apercevoir et s'assit au milieu de la chambre ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le lit où ils avaient dormi n'avait pas été fait. Il y avait encore la trace de son corps. Elle s'allongea, puis dans un geste de rage elle arracha les draps et refit le lit. Puis elle entreprit de trier et d'enlever tout ce qui lui rappelait son fiancé.

Devant une photo où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, elle se remit à pleurer. Elle la garda, près d'elle sur la table de nuit. Elle ne voulait se souvenir que des moments de joie, elle voulait oublier toutes leurs disputes, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien que cela.

Une heure plus tard tout ce qui avait été Pete tenait dans un sac de voyage. Finalement ce n'était pas beaucoup au regard de toute une vie, quelques effets personnels, des objets sans vie qui ne représentaient plus grand-chose.

A bout de larmes elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain elle décida de retourner travailler. Elle avait mis sa douleur dans un coin de son cœur, une petite boule froide qui de temps en temps se rappelait à elle et lui arrachait quelques larmes.

Sur le chemin de la base, la force de l' habitude aidant, elle oublia durant quelques instants. Quand la douleur revint, elle pleura encore, et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Elle avait honte ! Comment pouvait –elle oublier ne serait qu'une seconde la mort de Pete. Quand elle avait cru mort O'Neill, pas un pouce de son âme qui n'ait hurlé durant toute l'absence ! Pas un instant elle n'avait cessé de songer au disparu, pas un moment de répit. Non ! Il était là tout le temps, dans ses jours et dans ses nuits, au cœur de ses rêves elle le voyait, elle le sauvait, elle revenait vers lui, il revenait vers elle…

Alors pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas ce sentiment de vide ? Le sentiment qu'on vous arrache le cœur ! Qu'on vous plante une lame d'acier dans le corps ! Qu'on étouffe et qu'on se sent sur le point de mourir, pourquoi ? Elle avait juste du chagrin, comme lorsque l'on perd un ami, comme lors de la mort de Martouf, ou celle de Narim. Des hommes qui l'avaient aimés mais pour lesquels elle n' éprouvait que de l'amitié, une profonde amitié.

Sa confusion était telle qu'une fois arrivée à la base, elle alla directement à son labo et ferma la porte à clé. Elle voulait être seule. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et resta immobile perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête, le visage de son général passa devant ses yeux. Pourquoi devait –elle tout ramener à lui ? A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui c'était la même chose, le cœur qui sautait brusquement, la bouche toute sèche, les mains moites, le cerveau paralysé. Elle le savait bien au fond d'elle-même que c'était lui l'homme de sa vie. Alors pourquoi est ce que c'était si compliqué ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû se détourner de lui ? Pourquoi cette malédiction qui pesait sur elle et tuait tous les hommes auxquels elle s'attachait ? Tous ceux qui avaient touché son cœur, étaient morts, et la liste venait encore de s'allonger. « Pete », elle prononça dans son cœur les douces syllabes et revit le visage grave et rieur de l'homme avec qui elle avait fait des projets d'avenir. Elle n'était pas prête encore à s'avouer qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui par dépit, parce qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir un autre.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et se releva. Sur la paillasse des expériences en cours qu'elle souhaitait terminer. Sans conviction elle se mit au travail et puis se prit au jeu. Elle plongea dans ses expériences et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de secours. Les premières minutes sa concentration n'était pas au top, puis la force de l'habitude aidant elle put avancer dans ses recherches et y trouver l'oubli qu'elle recherchait à sa douleur et son mal être.

Le lendemain après une autre nuit sans sommeil, elle alla trouver le général O'Neill. Il la reçut tout de suite sans la faire attendre.

-Asseyez vous Carter dit-il après qu'elle l' ait salué. Comment allez-vous ? ajouta t-il avec sollicitude.

Elle avait le teint plombé et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et puis cet air un peu égaré qu'elle avait quand elle était perdue. Son regard délavé par les larmes se posa sur lui. Il put y lire la lueur qu'il connaissait bien, la joie de se trouver en sa présence, son cœur à lui se gonfla de joie. Comme il l'aimait en cet instant, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et soupira.

-Mon général, je voudrais reprendre les missions.

-N'est ce pas un peu tôt ? dit-il avec douceur, il n'y a rien qui presse.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe l'esprit, et le travail est parfait pour ça, mon général.

Elle était tendue comme un arc, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réponse. Il le sentit.

-Carter, vous êtes sûre d'être en forme ? Qu'en dit le docteur Bright ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue, dit-elle en hésitant.

-Allez la voir, Carter.

-Mais je ne suis pas malade ! dit-elle un peu trop vivement.

-Naturellement, mais elle pourra vous aider peut être ? Et puis je vous trouve fatiguée, je suis sûr que vous ne mangez pas assez.

Elle sourit, un sentiment de joie la souleva, il était là pour elle, tout le temps ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se préoccuper de savoir si elle mangeait ou pas. Lui et ses amis, Teal'c et Daniel.

-C'est vrai je n'ai rien pris ce matin, murmura t-elle comme pour elle seule.

-Dans ce cas allons au mess, dit-il en se levant.

Elle restait sur la chaise perdue dans ses pensées, mais quand il prit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, la chaleur de ses doigts la brûla, elle resta le souffle coupé, elle se mit debout et levant la tête elle le regarda au fond des yeux, elle y lut tout ce qu'elle voulait y voir, de l'affection, de la patience, de l'amour.

Dans un mouvement spontané elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots et nicha sa tête dans son cou le trempant de ses pleurs.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis elle se dégagea

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai tout mouillé dit-elle confuse avec un petit rire gêné.

Il sourit,

-Ce n'est rien, Carter, et ce mess nous y allons ?

Quelques jours plus tard, le docteur Bright ayant trouvé Sam apte au service, elle put repartir en mission avec Daniel et Teal'c. Le général les avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance sur une planète où apparemment il n'y avait pas de danger.

Sam marchait à côté de Daniel en silence, Teal'c ouvrait la route tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours.

-Ça va Sam ? demanda Daniel avec inquiétude devant le mutisme de sa compagne.

-Oui très bien, merci répondit-elle pour couper court à toute question.

-Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas dit-il….

La conversation s'engagea, des plus banales mais cela permit à Sam de renouer le fil avec ses amis. Teal'c venu se mettre près d'eux, y participa aussi.

Le cœur de la jeune femme était moins lourd, avec leur discrétion habituelle ses amis étaient parvenus à alléger l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis le décès de Pete.

La vie reprit son cours au SGC, un travail intense qui mobilisait toutes les énergies, les dangers qui empêchaient de penser, les remises en question des décisions, les débriefings parfois houleux, les expériences dans le laboratoire, tout cela occupait l'esprit de Sam et diminuait la lourdeur de la petite boule de glace qu'elle avait hébergée en son cœur.

Puis vint un jour où elle ne put pas retrouver le visage de Pete, il avait disparu, elle dut regarder la petite photo pour regraver ses traits dans son esprit.

Elle l'avait déjà oublié, comme Narim et les autres….Un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Mais maintenant elle était prête à reconnaître en son cœur, qu'elle l' avait aimé d'amitié, mais pas d'amour, pas de passion, rien qui enflamme l'esprit et les sens, un amour raisonné, trop calme et trop calculé, le désir d'avoir une vie tranquille, bien rangée, avec un mari et des enfants. Ce travail sur elle-même, Sam ne l'avait pas accomplie toute seule. Le docteur Mac Kenzie l'avait aidée à voir plus clair en elle. Cela n'avait pas enlevé la culpabilité, car elle savait que sans elle et ces maudits goa'ulds Pete serait encore en vie. Cela lui avait appris à supporter, à gérer ce qui lui faisait mal. Mais cela lui avait aussi donné une lueur d'espoir, il y avait une vie possible pour elle.

Le rapprochement entre Sam et Jack se fit tout naturellement. Ils s'attendaient depuis si longtemps, huit longues années. Il eut lieu de façon tout à fait inattendue.

Ils étaient sortis un soir tous les quatre. Ils avaient en effet décidé que ces sorties leur manquaient, depuis que Jack dirigeait la base, il était très pris et s'était éloigné de ses amis. Mais depuis le décès de Pete ils avaient décidé de se retrouver quelques heures, une fois par semaine, une petite soirée rien qu'eux quatre, pour rappeler les vieux souvenirs, se faire du bien à être ensemble, raviver leur amitié par tous ces petits rien, partager une pizza, boire une bière, aller voir un film, ou tout simplement discuter.

Ce soir là ils étaient chez Jack, les pizzas étaient dévorées depuis longtemps et les cartons vides s'entassaient par terre côtoyant les canettes de bière, vides elles aussi. L'ambiance était des plus joyeuses, car Daniel ayant bu deux bières était rond comme un polonais et disaient tout un tas de bêtises qui faisait rire Sam jusqu'aux larmes. Teal'c enfoncé dans le canapé ne disait rien, mais souriait béatement, seul Jack, la voix lente et basse essayait de contrer Daniel qui s'empêtrait un peu plus dans son illogisme. En somme une soirée très gaie et très réussie.

Vers minuit Daniel se mit à bailler.

-Il est tard je vais aller me coucher.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire docteur Jackson, dit Teal'c gravement, je vais vous ramener.

L'un soutenant l'autre ils quittèrent rapidement la maison sous l'œil moqueur de Jack :

-La prochaine fois Daniel, prenez du jus d'orange, la bière ne vous réussit pas.

Daniel grogna dans sa barbe une phrase incompréhensible, qui se terminait par ces mots … « pas drôle , Jack »…

Sam gloussa.

-Je vais vous aider à ranger mon général, dit-elle une fois que les deux amis furent partis.

Ils rangèrent en silence quelques instants, et comme Sam mettait la vaisselle dans l'évier, elle sentit qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Laissez ça Carter dit-il en lui prenant les verres des mains.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent , ils frissonnèrent et se regardèrent au fond des yeux, chacun put y lire le désir de l'autre. Elle se retrouva serrée dans ses bras, son regard à lui était dévorant et se penchant sur elle il lui prit les lèvres l'enflammant d'un long baiser. Elle trembla, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et ses lèvres s'entrouvrant, elle répondit à son baiser avec passion, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue se délectant de son goût. Et quand dans un geste plus intime il glissa sa main sur son tee shirt et commença à lui caresser le dos, elle se coula tout entière contre lui, collant son corps au sien.

Puis la lâchant il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre, et la posant délicatement sur le lit il se coucha sur elle. Leurs langues, leurs mains et tout leur corps reprirent leur ballet enflammé faisant courir sur leur peau de longs frissons de plaisir et d'amour.

Finalement le temps avait joué pour eux. Huit longues années d'errance, à se chercher, à se perdre, puis finalement à se retrouver, après un long parcours de douleurs et de larmes : une certitude, c'était là qu' était sa place, dans les bras de cet homme. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite, tout maintenant n'était que certitude en son cœur, elle l'avait trouvé et ne le quitterait plus.

FIN

20


End file.
